The Rhythm Of Love
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Containing the songs: Breathe, Love Like Woe, Fallin For You, Follow Me, I'm Only Me When I'm With You; it's your favorite pairing of the day, RoyEd! Don't like the pairing? Don't read! My first shot at Song Fics so take it easy on the flames...wait...isn't that Roy's job? Hehe...so join Roy and Ed in their adventure of love! Rated T to be safe, I don't know what songs are to come!


**My first song fics so go easy on me guys. I personally don't think I'm good at them but maybe you can change my mind?...hehe...so I guess I'll have five songs for each chapter...suggest songs maybe? Should I take the lyrics out and keep the title? Should I italicize the lyrics? Anything to make them better...if you're good at song fics, some advice would be GREATLY appreciated. EdxRoy-Ed's POV RoyxEd-Roy's POV, simple enough, no? Oh, and I took out some chorus' . I don't own FMA!**

**Breathe by Michelle Branch EdxRoy**

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away

Edward was sighed as the raindrops pelted on his window. Not too long ago, he learned how to drive. Edward had been thinking about Roy all day. He knew they couldn't be together for plenty of reasons but he knew there was something there between them. He spoke to himself about how terrible today went. They had been arguing and yelling again. Hughes told Edward that maybe if they didn't fight so much then Roy could admit to loving him. So was Edward's arguing keeping Roy away from him? Edward pulled into the driveway and locked his door. He walked up to the room he had always recognized and probably would for the rest of his life. Edward dropped his written report off. That was when they started an argument...again.

So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say

"I'm leaving." Edward said quietly after seconds ago that he'd been yelling.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna waste another moment in saying things we never meant to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You insult me and I fucking tired of it, Roy. It maybe amusement to you but why can't you just-" Edward cut himself off. He didn't want to start yelling again. They were both silent.

And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

Edward sighed and calmed himself down. If Hughes' assumption was correct then he just needed to calm down and stop yelling. Edward breathed through his nose and slowly counted to ten. He looked at Roy, this might be his chance to shine and show Roy that he wasn't some immature kid, that he was serious about this.

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Edward breathed slowly. He wanted to prove to Roy that he could be mature. He looked at Roy to show him in his eyes that everything will eventually work out. Everything would be alright. As long as he kept calm and breathed.

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real  
And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

Edward waited for Roy's reaction. He wasn't speaking his mind, which was annoying Edward. Why can't he just come out and say he felt the same? Edward just proved to him that he could be mature too. Edward sighed. He wasn't going to confess, was he? Edward turned around and walked towards the door and turned around to look back at Roy, wondering if their love could actually be real. He wanted to wait for a little while. Give Roy some more time. Did he not realize that Edward was waiting to see the spark in his eyes? To see the love he's been waiting for?

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

Edward sighed as the memory faded and the raindrops had shook him from his memory. He began to whisper in the dark again to the rain, of course, Roy wouldn't listen to him would he? He didn't know how hard Edward had fallen for you. "I love you, you know that?" Edward breathed aloud, wishing for Roy to hear him. "Why can't you accept my love? I'm not joking, please just accept me." Edward sighed "Do you hear me?"

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

Edward drove for another hour, talking to the rain and wishing it was Roy. He stopped at his apartment and walked up the steps soaked. He thought more about his love for Roy. Would Roy ever understand? He looked up and smiled as he saw the one man that had changed him so many years ago, on his doorstep. Colonel Roy Mustang.

* * *

**Love Like Woe by The Ready Set RoyxEd**

Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Roy strut down the halls, thinking all about Edward. Every time he thought that they could be with each other, he got butterflies in his stomach. It was undeniable that they should be together. Even Hughes was going on about how they should be together. Roy never really trusted love before, having been with so many women. When he tried to be in love, the women would always push him away and lie to him. He arrived in his inner office and saw Edward waiting on the couch for him. A smile dared to tug at his lips. Edward stood up.

"Finally, you're here. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you, Bastard?" Edward sighed and grabbed the handle to leave. Roy put his hand over Edward's. Edward gave him a questioning look.

"Why don't you stay here while I read your report, just in case I need to ask you something." Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You're in my way." Edward shoved past Roy and left the inner office. Roy sighed and sat at his desk, smiling at Edward's report. His reports were always so interesting.

'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Roy had decided to take a break and walked out into the courtyard. He spotted his favorite little blond, sitting on the edge of the gate. He let his hair down because it had gotten messy from all the wind. His hair blown freely in the wind. Roy just stared in awe. Edward's eyes and hair reminded him of a sunset that refused to go down, no matter what the natural way of the earth wanted. Edward had always reminded him a shooting star. Even though the stars were falling, just like Edward had when he tried to resurrect his mother, he did it beautifully. He spoke to Alphonse in a playful matter. Roy was going to go insane. Roy focused his attention on Edward's lips. They spoke 'Colonel' and 'Bastard.' Why can't Edward just say his real name?

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

Roy stared at Edward as he left the courtyard. He had a feeling in his gut that this might actually be love. For him, the womanizer of Central, this was rare. Roy smiled to himself. He was going to get Edward to love him no matter what it took. Days later, he just wished that Edward would give him a break and try to love him back. Roy shook his head. He couldn't give up, he had to get Edward in his arms and soon or he just might go crazy.

I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Roy was beyond confused now. He could tell Edward wanted him. He was luring Roy towards him and Roy was falling for it. Edward had let him in his boundaries for a few minute and then pushed him away. Why did he back out? This is what he wanted, wasn't it?

Love so strong  
Then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Roy sighed. He wanted to know why he had an undying love for Edward. Why was his love so strong towards the teen? He was half his age for crying out loud. Roy was so anxious whenever he was around Edward. He felt like something was going to happen soon. But Edward would just lead him on several times and then refuse him. Why must Edward do this to him? No matter how many times Edward refused Roy, whenever Roy saw Edward, he felt joyful.

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
He's a moving car  
Go catch him in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with his pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face

Whenever Edward saw Roy, he would always flee. Roy smiled as Edward came stomping around when he came back from his mission. Edward just needed to slow down and settle down. He had Alphonse's body back, so why was he always so hurried? Roy needed to start working faster in order to keep up with Edward. Roy smiled. That's exactly what he was going to do.

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Now whenever Roy had free time, he would spend it around Edward. It seemed that Edward lit up the area wherever he went. It never rained when he was around, as if he himself was the sun. Roy didn't like the rain that much, so he decided to spend as much time with Edward as possible. Edward knew of his presence.

"Colonel...are you following?"

"You can call me Roy when we're not at work."

"As if." Edward smirked. Roy stared at Edward's lips as he spoke.

"Why don't you want to speak my name?"

Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

Roy finally caught up with Edward. It was late one night. Edward was lying on the ground. Roy decided to lay down beside him. Edward gave him a questioning look. He started to get the feeling that Roy was stalking him. They started talking about things, just things. Nothing in particular. Roy watched Edward's expressions every time he told a different story. Edward stopped talking and stared into Roy's eyes. Edward noticed the space between them had vanished. Roy was on top of him.

"Why do you keep running?"

"I don't know what you mean." Edward spoke absentmindedly and stared into Roy's midnight blue ones. Roy got closer to Edward's face and kissed him. Edward didn't struggle or push him away but kissed him back.

"Would you say you're mine? We'll be fine, I promise. No one will know if you don't want them to."

Love so strong  
Then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

* * *

**Fallin For You by Colbie Caillat EdxRoy**

I don't know but...  
I think I may be  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Edward left himself in his thoughts as Roy signed paperwork on that bright sunny day. Edward looked over at Roy working so hard. He blushed and looked away when Roy looked up. Edward couldn't just come out and say it. He had to keep this to himself. He didn't want to end up confessing himself and then Roy go and tell him that he didn't love him. He just had to wait until the perfect time.

Waiting 'til I...  
know you better  
I am trying...  
Not to tell you...  
But I want to...

They had gone out some times but not all the time. Maybe it was just a crush. But why was he so desperate to see Roy's face when he walked through the door? Edward bit his lip to suppress his confession.

"Something you need to say, Fullmetal?"

"Well...no...it's nothing." Edward wanted to tell Roy desperately of how much he loved him. How much he wanted to hug him tightly. How much he wanted to kiss him.

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding...  
what I'm feeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Edward opened his mouth to speak but closed it. What would Roy say if Edward had told him. Edward clamped his mouth shut. He had to hide his feelings, otherwise he could give it away. He let out a frustrated groan. He was tired of holding it in. He wanted to release his secret. What could Edward do to avoid blurting out his love? Edward stood up and excused himself to take a break from work. He just couldn't stay in the room alone with Roy long enough to not admit his love.

I've been spending all my, time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

Alphonse caught Edward staring out the window daydreaming again. Alphonse had already known for a long time now. He left his brother to his peace and took a walk. Edward just couldn't get the raven-haired man out of his mind. "What am I supposed to do about you? I think I'm actually falling for you." Edward said aloud to himself, thinking of his favorite Colonel.

I've been waiting all my...life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

Edward had been waiting all his life to find the one that he loved. He finally found the one he was looking for. He was falling so hard and he couldn't stop himself. His mood automatically brightened when he saw the Colonel, whether they were yelling at each other or not. Realization finally hit Edward. "I'm falling for you." Edward whispered to no one.

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

Edward sighed as he stood awkwardly in the ballroom. Alphonse wanted to take Winry to the ball and left him alone. He sighed and leaned against a pillar. Once again, thoughts of Roy drifted into his mind. He smiled at his thoughts. He blushed when an image in his mind popped up of him and Roy dancing. He shook his head. Roy would never ask him to dance with him. What he didn't know, was that everyone in Central, except Roy, already knew about his love for Roy. Some saw him at the ball and tempted Roy into dancing with him. It was weird for Central to accept Edward's love for Roy so easily. Maybe they belonged together?

"Would you care to dance, Fullmetal." Edward blinked. He was definitely hearing things. Roy grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards him. Edward looked up in surprise. When he saw who had taken his hand, he blushed and looked down. "What's wrong, Fullmetal? Cat got your tongue?" Roy smirked and started dancing to the tune with Edward. This all had to be a dream to Edward. A wonderful dream.

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just  
you and me

Everyone had disappeared from Edward's vision. All he could see now was Roy. It seemed silent, yet they were still dancing to the beat that played over and over in the back of Edward's head. It was just him and Roy. No one was there to judge them. Edward looked around in search of everyone. Roy cupped his cheek and brought it back for Edward to focus on the dance.

Ooh, I just can't take it...  
My heart is racing...  
Emotions keep spinning out...

Edward's face was crimson now. He just wanted to explode and speak his mind to Roy. Edward's heart was going a million beats per minute as they stared into each others eyes. Edward couldn't control himself and even let himself dance the girl part, for Roy's sake. His emotions were going wild. He wanted to yell at Roy angrily for torturing him like this but at the same time he wanted to kiss the man over and over again.

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Edward wanted to stay in this dream of his forever. He wanted to stay by Roy's side forever and be around him for the rest of his life. Edward couldn't hide his emotions anymore. He knew that he was falling for Roy and couldn't stop himself. He kept thinking of his next move. He wanted to be with Roy forever. All of Central smiled at the two and danced with their own lovers. Roy and Edward stopped dancing and Edward stood up on his toes, put his arms around Roy's neck, and kissed him. Edward mumbled into Roy's lips... "I'm falling for you."

* * *

**Follow Me by Uncle Kracker RoyxEd (Closest EdWin you'll get from me! XD)**

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

Edward cursed to himself as he saw the raven haired man again. Roy walked over to his long time crush. Winry wasn't around to tell him off. Roy didn't care whether Edward couldn't remember how they met. Edward was forced into a marriage that was planned for him. He felt so restrained around his wife, and at such a young age too. Roy knew that Edward couldn't forget about him. He couldn't avoid him, whether he was married or not. But whenever Edward was around Roy, he felt free and he could express his real feelings. He never felt like that around Winry.

"Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me."

Roy spoke the words in Edward's ear softly. Edward longed to be with Roy. He would never really love Winry like his father wanted him to. That was a planned marriage and he wanted to choose someone who he actually loved, Roy. Roy spoke the truth, if Edward did leave he would never be able to find anyone else like him. Roy was unique in his own way, and Edward loved him for who he was.

**"**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared.**"**

Edward smiled at Roy sadly. He looked at his ring that was on his left hand. Roy took Edward's hand into his own. He took Edward's ring off and placed it on the table. He lifted Edward's hand to his lips and softly kissed his hand. "Just for tonight. You can forget about everything that concerns your marriage." Edward smiled and hugged Roy tightly.

**"**Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay.**"**

"But Winry wont be here tomorrow. Why can't you stay? Please don't leave me yet."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Because then I wont want to leave." Roy kissed Edward on his forehead. Roy had opened the door and looked back at Edward one more time before he left the house. Edward sighed and put his ring back on. He smiled to himself. This wont be the last time he sees his love.

Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me.

* * *

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift EdxRoy**

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

It was a Friday night when Edward had come over to Roy's house. He'd already confessed to him but Roy had never replied. He simply told him to come to his house Friday. The two were rough housing in the back yard and ended up on the ground. They both stared at the starlit night sky and pointed to stars that made up pictures. They did this for about an hour or so and didn't say anything more but sat in silence. Edward wondered if Roy really loved him though. He never said he did...Edward didn't care though. As long as he was beside the man he knew everything about, he would be satisfied. "I don't wanna live without you." Edward admitted silently.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Whenever Roy was happy, Edward was. If Roy had stayed behind on a mission, Edward did too. He didn't want to leave Roy. Half the time, Roy got under his skin though and it drove him insane how he could get under like no one else could. When he wasn't driving Edward crazy though, Edward was trying to prove to Roy that he loved him and nothing could change that.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

Compared to the cities around the country, Amestris was a small town. Liore had even grown bigger than Central now. The world was crazy nowadays. There were times when war was 'going to break out' and then there were days when everybody was just happy. Some of Roy's past girlfriends would lie to Edward and tell him that Roy doesn't love him. For awhile Edward believed them. He didn't know why but it hurt him so much to the point where he was starting to cry over it. Now that they were together, Edward told Roy everything. His secrets and fears. Now that they had been together, Roy knew every little thing about Edward, just as Edward knew everything about him. "I can't live without you." Roy smiled, hugging Edward tightly. Edward's tears had subsided and Edward had smiled.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

Edward couldn't act himself around the guys at work. Only Roy knew what his true feelings were. Roy always notice how different Edward acted when he was around others. Only he could tell, with an exception of his brother, who Edward really was.

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you

**So, can I get any reviews...hehe...please? And yes, I know I should be working on my other stories but I got caught in the moment. So suggestions/reviews? Thanks for reading ^-^ If I don't get any reviews I'll probably put up random songs that I like. -Gasp- what if these were formed into amv's on YouTube -hint hint wink wink- I felt like Roy was a bit stalkerish on Love Like Woe though XD**


End file.
